List of Kone elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of Kone elevators. 1980s-1990s Novel Elements The Novel fixtures are only seen in a few older European Kone elevators. It has square black plastic buttons with tiny red lamp on the upper left corner of the buttons. The floor indicators are LED scrolling display. Kone Novel Buttons.jpg|Standard Novel elements buttons M-Series M-Series fixtures is the standard and most common fixtures of Kone elevators used in the early 1980s until in the late 1990s. They were also used in the MacGregor Kone marine elevators in the 1990s. Most of the buttons are black barrel-shaped with green or red illumination halo lamp. There is also a stainless steel type, although it is very rare to be seen elsewhere. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. There are also a variation of horizontal bar, either comes in black or brown plastic, or stainless steel. Touch-sensitive buttons are also present although they are very rare. These buttons are large black barrel-shaped with round hollow surface and small red illumination stripe lamp. Floor indicators used in older 1980s-1990s M-Series fixtures are digital-segmented display (red or green display), while in the late 1990s, they are using LED dot-matrix. Kone 1990s floor indicators (COP).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with red illumination halo lamp KONE Stainless Steel Buttons Old.jpg|Stainless steel barrel buttons. Kone 1990s floor indicators (digital-segmented display).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with green illumination halo lamp and digital-segmented display floor indicator KONE 1990s Stainless-steel Buttons.jpg|Stainless steel rectangular M-Series buttons. Kone 1990s floor indicators (LED dot-matrix display).jpg|Standard M-Series LED dot-matrix display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (Call Station).jpg|Standard M-Series call station with digital-segmented display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (Call Station LED).jpg|Standard M-Series call station with LED dot-matrix display floor indicator Kone touch-sensitive buttons Lucky Chinatown SG.jpg|Touch-sensitive buttons. Kone M-Series buttons KL.jpg|Rectangular brown M-Series buttons. Kone M-Series LED indicator KL.jpg|Typical M-Series LED floor indicator (late 1990s) Other fixtures There are some variation of other fixtures found in Kone elevators; from Fujitec-likely buttons, Dewhurst and other generic fixtures. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000046963.jpg|LED floor indicator KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000027068.jpg|Fujitec-likely uttons KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000058058.jpg|Capacity badge KONE generic buttons.jpg|Generic round buttons. KONE generic indicator.jpg|Generic digital floor indicator. 2000s Series 220 After changing their name from Montgomery Kone to Kone in 2000, the company continued to produce Series 220 fixtures until after 2004. During this time, many elevators with Series 220 fixtures have Kone's then-current style floor indicator. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS-220. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Series 220 call buttons 0.jpg|KONE Hydraulic Elevator in Dick's Sporting Goods - Washingtonian Landmark fixtures This is a variation of Series 220 fixtures. It is currently found in Thailand only. The Landmark Bangkok Kone Traction Glass Elevators|Kone Landmark fixtures, found in The Landmark Bangkok, Thailand. KSS Series Kone Signalization Series (or KSS) is the style of fixtures currently in production. It consists of plastic silver-coated buttons with orange, blue or white illuminating halos, a dot-matrix floor counter, and a directional indicator consisting of a rhombus and two trapezoids. The trapezoids are positioned diagonally with their bases facing the sides of the rhombus on both left and right; they are positioned at the bottom of the rhombus for up and placed at the top for down. This directional indicator is also in the floor counter below the dot-matrix display.Only seen on KSS-305, -370, -420, -430, -470, -500, -520, -600, -620 and -D40. KSS-130 and -140 have this feature but it work only directional indicators on the door jamb and directional indicators on the external. KSS-D20 also have this feature but it work only directional indicators on the external. The KSS series fixtures currently in production are KSS-370, -500, -600, -D20D(number) is stand for Designer Series. Although they have a same model name of the fixtures set between American and Europe & Asian market. Their buttons design are quite different (Due the ADA compliant (ASME A17.1) in American market). and -D40 for American market and KSS-305, -420, -430, -470, -520, -570Work with Kone Polaris (Destination Dispatch system) and only KSS-570 is optional., -620, -670, -800, -900, -970, -D20 and -D40 for Europe & Asian market. In late 2010, Kone released the KSS-140 series vandal-resistant fixtures for American market and KSS-130 for Europe & Asian market. In Europe & Asian market, Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding Kone standard. Kone KSS 140.jpg|KSS 140 (for America) KONE KSS 470 Buttons.jpg|KSS 470 buttons KONE KSS 470 Floor Indicator (1).jpg|KSS 470 floor indicator (As same as KSS 370 floor indicator in American market) Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator.jpg|KSS 520 floor indicator. Which only few installations in Hong Kong. Floor indicator set can be an intercom when you trap in the elevator (At the white circle plate). (As same as KSS 500 floor indicator in American market) Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator external.jpg|KSS 520 external floor indicator. Which only few installations in Hong Kong. (As same as KSS 500 floor indicator in American market) Kone KSS 520 Buttons.jpg|KSS 520 buttons. Which only few installations in Hong Kong. KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo usually mounted on the bottom of the elevator floor buttons panel. K-Delta Series The K-Delta series (or KDS) fixtures firstly seen in Europe but now they can be seen in the Asian Kone elevators, Which quite common in the early to mid-2000s. The K-Delta series fixtures currently in production are KDS-50, -290 and -300. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. ''First generation'' The first generation of the KDS fixtures features either a black or stainless steel square buttons with red LED illumination stripe above the button's labeling. There are also a round version (comes in either plastic or stainless steel) but they are very rare to be found. In most European elevators in the early 2000s, the buttons are either round or rectangular stainless steel with tactile legends and red lamp stripe above. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. The floor indicators and hall lanterns are either LED or ELD (Electro Luminescent Display, only seen in Hong Kong and Australia). Some early 2000s Kone elevators may have the inner floor indicator equipped with black chassis as frames. KONE Vandal-resistant Buttons.jpg|K-Delta buttons (first generation). These were normally found in European countries. Kone K-Delta plastic buttons Lucky Plaza Apt, SG.jpg|Round plastic brown buttons (very rare). KONE Stainless Steel Buttons.jpg|K-Delta round stainless steel buttons. KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG|K-Delta buttons normally found in Asia. KONE but OTIS (2005).jpg|K-Delta floor indicator (with chassis). KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|K-Delta hall lanterns. KONE K-Delta Indicator (2003).jpg|K-Delta LED floor indicator (normal, without chassis) Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD).jpg|K-Delta ELD floor indicator. (Founded in Hong Kong Central Library) Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD-2).jpg|a full view of the panel with K-Delta ELD floor indicator. Buttons is using Dewhurst chassis inside the elevator. (Founded in Hong Kong Central Library) KONE K-Delta Hall Floor Indicator.JPG|K-Delta hall lantern and indicator (normally found in Asia) Kone K-Delta hall lantern Lucky Plaza Apt. SG.jpg|Another K-Delta hall lanterns. ''Second generation'' These are the second generation of the KDS fixtures used in the Asian Kone elevators from late 2000s onward. They are branded as the KDS-290/300 series. There are three variations of buttons: *Square type - they are either flushed or surface mounted. Illumiantion halos comes in red, blue or white lamps. Braille are also available as optional. *Round type - they are either flushed or surface mounted. Illumination halos comes in red or blue lamps. Braille are also available as optional. *Dewhurst chassis - Provided when landlords request. The floor indicators (KDS-290) are dot-matrix LED with scrolling arrows. The illumination are available in five different colors; red (standard), yellow, green, blue and white. KONE KSS 290-300 Braille Buttons.jpg|KDS 300 braille buttons (round) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator.jpg|KDS 290 LED floor indicator (red) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator (Blue).jpg|KDS 290 LED floor indicator (blue) KONE LCD Indicator (KSS 290-300).jpg|KDS 290 indicator using LCD screen (taken in Beijing International Airport) Kone KDS 300 blue buttons.jpg|KDS 300 buttons with blue LED lamps. Sofitel So Bangkok Brand New Kone Traction Elevators|Kone KDS 290/300 elevators, found in Sofitel So Bangkok, Thailand. CentaraGrand at CentralWorld, Bangkok Kone Traction Hotel Elevators - Retake 1|Kone KDS 290/300 elevators, found in CentaraGrand at CentralWorld, Bangkok, Thailand. Designer Series The Kone Designer Series (Which is a part of KSS Series) is the new fixtures line and are seen in some newer Kone elevators. It features a sleek metallic frames, unique colors and patterns designs incorporated on a shatterproof polycarbonate panel. Also, it has the standard braille (and often) tactile Dewhurst-liked buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows. The fixtures currently in production are the D20 and D40 series. These fixtures set don't have Dewhurst chassis but this chassis can found several custom installations. KONE Design signalization buttons.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market KONE Design signalization indicator.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market (2) Note Category:Elevator fixtures guide